Hikaru's embarrassing confession
by echo-tan101
Summary: just like the tittle says. Hikaru likes Touya and has decided to confess, but the method of confession, being very odd, causes embarrassment to both Hikaru (although he doesn't think so) and Akira. lol i suck at summaries i know. anyway this is my first fanfic so please read!


okay so this is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack on the reviews yeah? ^^

disclaimer: Hikaru no go and its characters do not belong to me

anyways... enjoy the fanfic (hopefully)

Hikaru's embarrassing confession

Hikaru left the Go salon, his eyes downcast. Akira hadn't been coming into the go salon recently. He had been going to his games and was also seen on TV and Hikaru knew that he was fine but whenever he asked Ichikawa-san she never knew where it was.

Hikaru started to get suspicious. Akira had been ever since that incident. What incident you ask? Well it began 15 days ago…

"Shindou.." said Akira looking down at the Go stones, "Have you ever liked anyone?"

Hikaru looked up surprised, "What! Offcourse not, that's stupid!" Akira look disappointed. "Oh is that so" he replied quietly and Hikaru barely heard him. _Whoa, does Akira like someone? I always thought he only loved Go, _thought Hikaru.

They continued to play their game. "so you've never had any special feelings for anyone. Not even Akari-chan?" asked Akira, continuing the topic.

"Nope!" replied Hikaru. _Except you, _he thought. He looked at Akira again and was surprised to see him look angry.

Akira stood up and then left the table. Hikaru looked at him surprised "you need to go toilet Touya?" he asked.

Akira didn't turn around but he said "No, I remember I have something to attend to. See you later Shindou."

And so Hikaru hadn't seen Akira for ages and he didn't know what to do. He started walking home when he decided to talk to Ogata-sensei, since he probably sees Akira often at Touya-sensei's classes.

When he arrived at Ogata-sensei's favourite *aquarium, where he often hangs out and play internet Go, he saw through the slightly open that Akira was sitting with Ogata-sensei and were discussing something. He was about to barge in and demand Akira to explain why he kept avoiding him, when he heard his name being mentioned.

"but Shindou doesn't understand!" said Akira, "I've made it so obvious and the idiot still hasn't understood." Hikaru frowned at that, _WHY AMI THE IDIOT_!? Thought Hikaru.

Ogata-sensei sighed, "we've been through this already! Maybe you weren't direct enough. Tell him to his face. Shindou-kun can be dense like that."

Hikaru started to get angry. First of all they kept insulting him and the second reason was that he didn't know why.

a"well I guess we cant help the fact that his observational skills are so low." this time it was Akira who sighed, "but I can't tell him that I like him."

Hikaru pushed away from the door and froze. _Whaaa…? Did Touya just say that he loved me?! _He heard Ogata-sensei say something so he pushed his ear closer to the door again.

"...nothing I can do about it," he was saying, "stop bothering me so much. Go out now, didn't you have an appointment with a interview with a Korean Go magazine writer?"

Akira pouted his lips which surprised Hikaru, and then started to walk towards the door. Hikaru quickly got up and ran out into the street and hid behind a book store table. He saw Akira walk out of the aquarium and walk towards the direction of the train station.

Hikaru thought for a moment and suddenly had a brilliant (well his standards would probably be lower than ours) idea. He walked into the manga section of the store and bought some books and then took the train back home

Akira had finally had the guts to try and confess to Hikaru. He walked into his dads go salon and greeted Ichikawa-san and the other customers before telling Ichikawa-san that he wanted to go over a game he had played and that he didn't want to be disturbed.

He walked and sat down on the seats where he and Hikaru had played their first game against each other. Taking both the black and white stones he started to recreate their first game. He was so engrossed in the process that he didn't notice the increase in chatter around the other tables and finally looked up when he saw a shadow covering his Go board. What he saw next made him forget all about the game and his jaw dropped down in surprise.

Right in front of him was Hikaru, wearing a black and white suit with a bright orange tie that conplimented his hair and all the Go salon customers looked at him, trying to hold back their laughter. But that wasn't the end to the embarrassing scene. From his bag he removed a toy gun.

Akira finally got his voice back, "Shin-shindou, what are you doing?" he looked wearily at the gun, and a stupid thought came to him _is this supposed to be a hi-jacking? _

Shindou looked surprised and then said "wait! Why isnt it working?" he turned and then used both his fingers to press the trigger and then finally the gun fired. But what came out wasn't a bullet but rather it was a flag and on it said "please go out with me Touya!"

Everyone in the salon looked stunned and as if to break the awkward silence Hikaru magically produced a magicians wand and a bunch of orange and black flowers popped up. Everyone continued to stare at him as though he had grown a pair of wings and was pretending to be a cupid, shooting arrows at people, although that have been less embarrassing.

Akira began looking like a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth with nothing coming out.

Finally Ichikawa-san took pity on Hikaru and decided to break the silence. "Shindou-kun… why are you wearing a suit for?"

Hikaru looked surprised. "obviously I have to dress up to confess to Akira. My mum told me wearing suits would give the best impression."

"b-but you've already know Akira for a long time. I think he already knows what your like anyway." said one of the more regular customers who often liked to argue with Hikaru, although today he sounded more surprised rather than angry.

Hikaru frowned but before he could answer a different regular customer asked "and what's with the magic wand and the gun! Couldn't you have asked him normally?"

Before Hikaru could reply even more people questioned his way of confessing to someone and before long Hikaru managed to get into another fight with some of the regular customers whilst Akira sat, forgotten, his mouth gaping open .

Ichikawa-san managed to calm them down and Hikaru finally realised that Akira hadn't answered him yet. "so Akira, what's your answer?" he said brightly.

Akira looked around him, some people were looking at him expectantly and others, like Ichikawa-san who knew that he like Shindou, were iving him encouraging looks. Akira finally managed to find his voice again and said "O-okay."

Some people continued to look surprised but most were laughing and congratulating them. When Hikaru and Akira walked out of the Go salon, Hikaru said I gotta go out for a bit, I need to return this suit to my grandpa. He used the same suit when he confessed to my grandma."

When Shindou turned around Akira saw a coffee stain on the collar of the suit. Looks like his grandpa confession hadn't ended so well.

THE END

* LOL I don't know if he lived in that aquarium or whether he just visited a legit aquarium.

~anyway reviews and ratings are always appreciated!~


End file.
